A Way To Be Every Part of Me
by Hollister.Co.Babe
Summary: They grew up as best friends who began to get even closer. Read through a few parts of their life together. Just a cute little feel good Moliver story.


**So I was bored and this idea popped in my head. Sorry if the format is weird but I was typing it on my iPhone's notes app. As of now it's a oneshot, but if some readers want it to be longer, review. Please enjoy. I own nothing but the storyline. **

NOTE: Oliver and Miley grew up together before their families moved to Malibu. Miley was discovered and there started her Hannah Montana career.

I'm sitting here looking through a photo book reminiscing on the past.

All the times we have had together. Growing up together back on our

farm, moving to Malibu, and even our senior year. We have always been

the best of friends. Our fathers, childhood best friends who took on

the task of running a farm together, always pushed us to be close to

one another. They had a plan that we always laughed at. It was there

dream for us to grow up and get married. I for one always got a kick

out of that idea. Well that was before he grew out of his geeky stage

and into his current hotness stage. Not to mention, that was before

our dads hit it rich and we became part of the elite social class. We

went from ordinary hillbillies to very wealthy hillbillies in the

matter f a year. This led to all of us moving to Malibu in seventh

grade. I began my double life as Hannah Montana soon after we arrived.

Malibu was where my talent was really discovered. Oliver took to all

the big changes very well. However, being homeschooled all our lives

miles from civilization meant, we were each others only friends. When

we started school in Malibu, that friendship added a third wheel. A

tomboy by the name of Lilly. All of us became real close real fast. In

fact Oliver and her dated for a while. The picture I'm looking at now

was taken the day Lilly went to live with her father. After years of a

nasty custody fight, he won. It came as a complete shock. Especially

to Oliver. She broke it off with him just hours before she left the

summer before senior year. It seems that now a year later, we have

lost all contact with her. She moved to the Hamptons and started

completely over. This devestated Oliver. I was there to pick up the

pieces as I have done so many times in the past. But something this

time was different. We got closer than ever before. Which leads to the

next page of pictures. Our first date. It was spring break and we went

to San Diego for the weekend together. Both pf our parents thought it

was strictly platonic, but we knew otherwise. We were testing the

waters to see if being more than friends could work. I'm so glad it

did because we have been happily together for the last five months.

Suddenly a pair of hands lay onto my shoulders.

"Ah," I screech surprised.

"Chill. It's just me," Oliver says sitting next to me on the bed.

"I know now doughnut," I say.

"So whatcha up to?" he questions. Sometimes I think he is clueless.

"Just looking at old photos. You wanna join me?" I answer with another

question.

"I guess," Oliver says. I can tell I had just unknowingly shattered

some plan.

"Or we could...."I hint towards what he wants to do.

"I need to talk to you," he says.

"What's wrong?" I ask. My concern overrules the photobook so I fold it

up and set it aside. He grabs my hand which really freaks me out.

"So you know how I'm supposed to be going off to college in a couple

of weeks?" he says. I nod. "Well I'm not going."

"What do you mean you are not going? Are you trying to ruin your life?

What do your parents think? This is possibly the most stupid thing you

have ever done," I rant. He laughs. "Why the heck are so laughing?"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not going because they signed me. I

have a record deal," Oliver speaks in a tone of happiness mixed with

apprehension.

"But you can still go to school you know," I tell him.

"You're not going," he reminds me.

"But that's different," I say.

"How?" Oliver asks me. I'm really at a loss for words so I just sit

there. "See. It's no different. You may be world famous as Hannah but

you still are Miley. The small town girl chasing her dream. Well I'm

the small town boy chasing mine," he reasons. Okay when did my

doughnut take a turn towards intelligience? I can't argue because a

part of me knows he is completely right.

"Yeah I guess your right," I give in. There is no use arguing this one

becuase once he sets his mind to something, discussions are closed.

"I knew you'd see my point," he grins.

"Oh really," I say pushing him back on the bed. He nods the first

moment he can.

"You always see stuff my way," he smirks.

"You are really asking for it," I warn.

"Oh what's a little angel named Miley going to do to me?" he taunts.

"You know darn good and well I'm no angel," I tell him tickling him to

death.

"Alright. I can't take it any longer," he pleads. I've had my fun so

instead of tickling him, we begin to makeout.

"Wow," Oliver says.

"Are you going to say that everytime I kiss you?" I question.

"If you keep doing it like that, yes," he answers.

4 years later........

"Well Ollie, I think you have finally done it," I say as we walk

towards the back of his tour bus.

"Done what?" he asks puzzled.

"Gotten more famous than Hannah," I reply.

"Well I can't have less fans than my wife. I'd have to turn in my man-

card," he jokes.

"I was being nice before. If I wasn't taking a break from Hannah to

have YOUR child, I would so beat you!" I assure him.

"Oh so she's MY child now? You just along for the ride? I'll remeber

that in a couple of days when she gets here," he teases.

"You know what I mean," I respond.

"I know but I still have to tease you," Oliver says.

"No you don't," I reply. A smile appears on my husband's face. "What

is with the smile?"

"You," he responds.

"Huh?" I question.

"Did you know you have two different shoes on?" he asks. I try to look

down but all I see is belly so I take them off and step back.

"You know you could have told me this before we left the tour bus

earlier. Not when we got back," I remind him.

"I didn't notice earlier," he defends himself before adding a chuckle.

"If you say so," I speak.

"So you ready for bed?" Oliver asks getting off the couch. "We are

going to be leavin the arena shortly. It's gonna be a long time before

we get into Nashville."

"Nashville?" I ask stunned.

"I postponed the next three weeks of shows so we could head back to

our farm. In the two years we have owned it, I think we have spent a

total of eight months there. I thought you would like to welcome

Kaydynne home there," he explains.

"I love you so much," I tell him trying to get up to hug him. A few

moments later we are in each others arms. The bus starts moving so we

head to our oversized bunk in the back of the bus. After what seems

like an eternity, the bus stops. Unfortunately because of my current

situation, I can barely manage to get any sleep. Not to mention Oliver

snore so loud that the bus should have been shaking.

"Oliver, wake up," I shake him.

"What? Are you okay? Are we okay?" Oliver jumps up.

"We are in Nashville," I answer. Now let's get off this bus. I want to

go to a real bed.

"Okay. I'll have the bus crew pack up everything and bring it to the

house. Let's go," Oliver says once we are up.

A week later.....

"Welcome home Kaydynne Ray Oken," Oliver says holding our beautiful

and sound asleep daughter. The last few days have been full of putting

the finishing touches on the house for her arrival to this world

yesterday.

"She is just so cute," I coo. It's the truth, she is the perfect

mixture of Oliver and me, but somehow she has sandy blonde curly hair.

I know Oliver had light blonde hair when he was little but you could

never tell now.

"You are the one responsible for her perfectness Miles," he tells me.

"We did it together," I say sittig down on a nearby couch.

"You did most of the work. I love you so much," Oliver says kissing my

forehead.

"I love you too. Now let me hold Kaydynne," I respond. He hands her to

me and finishes getting stuff out of the car.

"Look who I found outside," Oliver announces coming back in. I turn my

head. I'm stunned to see my dad, stepmom, Jackson, Jackson's wife,

their two children, the Okens, and Oliver's brother standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"Well sweetie. We all came to welcome the baby," my dad speaks up.

They all gather around me.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Oliver. He nods.

"I couldn't ask for anything else," I say.

"Well the best is yet to come," Oliver adds. I raise an eyebrow.

"I couldn't miss my best friends bringing home their daughter," Lilly

says walking into the room. The three of us had been reconnecting

recently since she moved out of her father's house.

"Sweet nibblets," I screech waking up the baby in my arms. Oliver

takes her from me so I can give everybody hugs. This couldn't be any

more wonderful. I finally have found a way to be every part of me.

**That is it- well unless you review and want more. I'm sorry it is short and not really good but I was typing on an iPhone. That's no excuse though so let me know what you think. **


End file.
